Call me when you're sober
by YamiShiningFriendship
Summary: round 4. pegasus/Duke


I think Abridged!Pegasus has completely destroyed my perceptive on the real Pegasus…. Oh and I'm throwing prideshipping in as well because it seemed to want to come out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Call Me When You're Sober

It was a huge gathering at Industrial Illusions. The company was celebrating the whatever anniversary of Duel Monsters (duke didn't really pay attention to the number), and all people of importance were there. Well, all people that Pegasus had deemed important were there. Duke was there since Dungeon Dice Monsters was going strong and since Industrial Illusions was the funder for his game, he had been given an invite.

Almost as soon as Duke entered the party's location, he almost groaned when he heard, "Dukey-boy! You look simply fabulous!"

Duke rolled his eyes slightly and turned to face Pegasus. "I try," he replied, "You look good as well."

Pegasus smiled. "You think so? People tend to call it tacky." Well that was slightly true, though it wasn't any more flamboyant than his usual frilly clothes. Pegasus moved off to greet other newcomers and looked around the room. It seemed everyone who was anyone was there. Making his way through the crowd to the tables, Duke smiled at seeing Yami and Seto sitting at one of them, the former apparently having fun people watching and the latter looking like he really wanted to be elsewhere. Every so often the pharaoh would lean to Seto and murmur something. Seto's eyes would shift and he'd smirk or softly chuckle.

"Having fun people watching, Yami?" Duke asked, coming up to their table. Seto smirked and wrapped an arm around Yami's waist, relaxing now that he knew someone he tolerated was stuck here as well. "Yami is telling me his thoughts on some of the people he sees."

Yami grinned shamelessly. "They look like penguins," he supplied. Seto fought the urge to grin and kissed his partner's forehead. For the first time, Duke noticed that Seto was in his white suit that he seemed to be becoming quite fond of, and Yami was in his normal leather.

"He's also had a few drinks before we came here. Drunk yami seems to be highly entertaining," Seto added.

"You mean I'm not entertaining when I'm normal?"

"He didn't mean it that way, Yami," Duke told the pharaoh with a small laugh. Yami accepted that and went back to people watching. Yami managed to compose himself for the dinner, becoming the righteous and serious dueler that everyone knew. That lasted until all of the formal part of the dinner had ended and the press had left. As soon as the last press person had left, Yami was right back to acting cute…for lack of a better word.

Duke swirled his champagne in his glass and took another mouthful. Once the press had left and there wasn't anyone to catch any embarrassing behavior that might pop up, Pegasus had broken out the strong stuff and all the important people were busy getting smashed. Seto didn't see the point of getting drunk in public, so he had only a single glass of champagne so far.

As for himself, he was starting to feel fuzzy. Pegasus, who had joined their table, didn't look much better off. Seto was currently outside with Yami, getting some air. Apparently the pharaoh started to not feel well and had gotten warm. "You know, Dukey-boy," Pegasus said suddenly, "you have really pretty eyes."

Duke blinked. Sure, girls told him that all the time, but hearing it from Pegasus….it was just weird. "Umm, thanks?" duke replied, returning to his champagne. He wanted to get drunk and after a couple more, he succeeded. Somewhere in that blur, Duke vaguely remembered hearing Pegasus say he had pretty eyes again. This time though, he didn't recall minding.

The next morning, Duke woke up and looked around. He had no idea where he was. Hearing the door open, he turned and saw Seto standing in the doorway, a mug in his hand. "Hi Seto…where am I?" Duke asked. God he had such a hangover.

"Well if I'm in the doorway, Devlin, logic would say my home," Seto replied sarcastically, heading into the room and handing duke the mug once he sat up, "You were way too drunk to drive home last night so I put you in the limo with Yami and followed in your car."

Duke nodded gratefully and took a sip of the strong coffee, feeling his head clear a little. "That was probably the best course of action, I don't really remember last night."

Seto nodded. "That, is why I don't really drink….hey, what's that?" he asked, motioning to Duke's bracelet where a paper was sticking out. Duke removed the paper and both leaned into read it before their faces both morphed into identical looks of disgust. The note read: 'call me when you're sober, dukey-boy! 3 ' followed by Pegasus' number.


End file.
